1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer section of a machine for producing a material web, e.g., a paper or cardboard web. The dryer section may include at least one dryer group having plurality of heatable dryer cylinders around which the material web is guided in a meandering or winding path and at least one pressing device is located within the dryer section.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Dryer sections related in general to the type discussed above are known in the art. However, in utilizing these prior art dryer sections, a drying gradient and certain material web properties may not be adjustable for optimum results.